


Ineffable Inktober Day 2: Candy

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Inktober, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley is shopping.





	Ineffable Inktober Day 2: Candy

Candy

Crowley sauntered into the gift shop with a small grin. The commercialization of Valentine's Day was one of his favorite little mischief schemes. Then he remembered he was here because of that and gave a small groan. How was he supposed to know he'd get snagged in the trap as well? 

Story of his existence, really. Take down the mobile network the night he needs to make the most important call imaginable. Show up to encourage dissent and destroy infrastructure, end up living in a swamp. Or the worst one of all … Be sent up to cause trouble, become The Premier Tempter, get tempted 5 minutes later and never recover. 

That last is why he was in this bloody gift shop to begin with. Along with many frantic human men who forgot the date and are now scrambling for something that _doesn’t_ scream “Last Minute Gift”. What was he supposed to get for a being that can Miracle anything? He knew Aziraphale probably wasn’t expecting anything, but as this was in a number of ways, their first Valentine’s Day _together_, he figured he should mark the occasion. Then again, would this be creating an expectation? 

The demon made another gumbling sound and rubbed his hand down his face. Neither of them had birthdays, well none that really translated to the modern calendar anyway. Christmas made no sense to either of them considering what they knew. New Year’s was fun, but other than that, they didn’t really observe any holidays that weren’t silly made-up ones. Like Global Donut Day, how could you not get in on that? So, Crowley supposed he shouldn’t be complaining, one holiday instead of however many that the humans had to deal with. 

Crowley wasn’t sure that Aziraphale would appreciate a card, being so enamoured with the written word. He’d be more disappointed that Crowley was using someone else’s words instead of writing something himself. He wasn’t sure how well the angel would appreciate flowers in his shop. It may disrupt the smell of books, or something. 

He sighed and pinched his nose. How cliche could you get, bringing candy? Besides, he had tried that before, and it didn’t work properly. Of course, there was a decent reason for it that had nothing to do with the gesture not being appreciated. The demon grinned and left the shop with an idea. Pulling out his phone, he found the closest chocolatier and headed over. 

~~~~~

He noticed that there were very few chocolates and bonbons left in the case, but the name cards were still there. Not that it would do him much good. Miracled food never tasted quite right when he _knew_ what it should taste like. He didn’t want to contemplate what would happen with something he had never eaten. But he decided he’d ask anyway, never know if there is more in the back. 

A young woman with an apron and tired smile came over to him. Her hair was styled, but had wisps sticking up all over from how busy she’d been. “Hello, how can I help you, are you picking up an order?”

“Wish I was, but I’m not smart enough to have done ahead of time.” He saw her nodding out of the corner of his eye as he continued to look at the names of all the candies. “Long shot here, and I get it if no because it’s my own fault, but you don’t happen to have anything finishing in the back?”

She looked around, carefully. “I do actually, and I’m only saying so because you’re the nicest anyone’s asked me. Usually it’s all barking orders. If you want to … here, tell you what. You write down what you like the sound of, and I’ll see if we have any, and I’ll just make like you had ordered it before so no one gets uppity.” She handed him a notepad and pen before raising her voice a bit. “I apologize it’s been so busy, but if you write down your name and order number, I’ll check for it as soon as I can.”

Crowley had been standing, flabbergasted. He took the pad and pen, nodding. “Sure thing. You, er, help them. It’ll take me a minute to remember the uh, order number.” He then began scribbling as he looked at the case over his glasses.

After a few minutes, the shop had emptied a bit and the young woman, Stacia according to her name-badge, came back. He handed her the pad and looked at it. “Oh, yes, Mr Crowley. I’m sorry I forgot to put your box together this morning. Won’t be a tic!”

He chuckled a bit at how easily humans lied if given proper motivation. Stacia wanted to be appreciated, feel like she was actually doing something to help. And while Crowley did in fact need help, he wasn’t above sprinkling a little nudge in the right direction. And really, no harm done. 

A few minutes later, Stacia came out with a lovely black and red presentation box, and a matching two-tone ribbon. “Would you like to check it first, make sure it’s complete before I tie it up?” She lifted the lid and Crowley glanced at the jewel toned, shiny treats. He had no idea what he was looking at.

“Yup, all looks good. Do you, uh … is there like an index, or something. Telling what they are?”

Stacia pointed to the underside of the lid. “I put little stickers there, picture and name of everything you have.”

“Oh! Well, guess you thought of everything! Thank you.” He watched her wrap up the box and ring him up. He pulled out his bottomless credit card, swiped and finished. Then as he was turning to leave, with a quick distraction ensuring no one was looking his way, he slipped a £50 note over to her. “You saved my skin, Stacia.” 

Her smile was wide as she whispered her appreciation, glancing around to make sure no one saw this bypassing of the communal tip jar. Crowley tipped his head and left the shop, making a beeline to the Bentley, and by extension, the bookshop.

~~~~~

“ … and I got two of each because I knew that you’d have me try them all anyway, so this is really a gift for both of us.” Crowley was trying to downplay the gesture, but if the beaming smile his angel was sporting was any indication, he was failing miserably. 

“My darling Demon, this is absolutely lovely. I wasn’t expecting anything, truly. Shall I find a bottle of champagne and we can sit to enjoy them?” The box was placed on the table before the angel grabbed the demon and kissed him into a dip until he was fully reclined on the couch, stunned and glassy-eyed. “Stay there, my dear. Back in two shakes with a bottle.”

Once returned, Crowley popped the cork and poured the champagne as Aziraphale looked through the delicate, glossy sweets. “There aren’t many, I overheard people at the shop saying they are very rich, so didn’t want to overdo it.”

“I’m sure they are all lovely, my dear. And it is good you got them in pairs, I absolutely want you to try them with me.”

“Yeah, well, I know my angel.” Crowley grins. “But I do not, under any circumstances, eat pears. So that is the only one that is on its own.”

The angel and demon sat on the sofa, testing the bonbons and truffles. All in all, both enjoyed the brandied cherry, raspberry liquor, grand marnier, and irish cream. Crowley wasn’t fond of the Earl Grey or strawberry balsamic, but actually asked for Aziraphale’s turkish coffee bonbon. Aziraphale also offered him the other half of the Lagavulin based sweet. 

Only the pear remained. The angel reached for it, but then stopped. “Oh! Hold a moment, I’ve forgotten, I have something for you!”

“You said you weren’t expecting anything!”

“This is true, I wasn’t expecting anything, that doesn’t mean I didn’t intend to observe the holiday.” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley who was suddenly very sullen.

“I feel like that’s an insult, that you thought I would ignore you.” He crossed his arms, petulantly. 

“NO, not at all. I never thought you’d ignore me, you never do, my dear. I just didn’t expect you to buy into the commercial aspect of the holiday, if you’ll pardon the pun. Anyway, what I got is not nearly so thoughtful as you’ve brought me.” The angel sat next to the demon, a flowerpot in each hand. “They are succulents, and I saw them in a catalog at the barber, so I simply had to get them for you. This is called Chinese Jade, and I was told firmly that it is finicky about soil. Something about root rot, which sounds terrible, but I know you care so well for your plants.” He handed over a pot that almost looked like a soft, open pinecone.

Crowley took the plant carefully, feeling the small parts of the rosette. The outer edges were fuzzy, it was completely black, and Crowley loved it already.

“This one is called Black Knight, also finicky about soil, but also doesn’t do well with frost.” 

Crowley took the other pot from Aziraphale. “Wow … thank you, Angel.” He carefully placed them to the side before gently launching himself onto Aziraphale’s lap. "You’d better kiss me now before you eat that last candy, Angel.”

“Kissing you is better than any candy, my dear.” 

The pear bonbon had never felt so insulted as the two on the sofa forgot all about him.


End file.
